Ai Shiteru Kitsune
by strawberrymint
Summary: This is a Kurama/Botan fic. Botan is also a kitsune like Kurama. And they fight evil forces together until they fall in love with each other. ^_^ R&R!
1. Botan is a kitsune!

"Ai shiteru Kitsune"  
  
Chapter 1: Botan is a kitsune?!  
  
A blue-haired deity was walking silently to a medium-sized brown door and slowly  
  
opened it. "Koenma-sama you called for me?" The deity asked. "Uh, yes Botan. I  
  
need to talk to you very privately." Koenma said in his adult form. "H-hai  
  
Koenma-sama" Botan said with a bit shaky voice because she knew if he wants to  
  
talk to her in his adult form it means something really important happened. She  
  
approaches the chair near his desk and sit. "Um, can you tell me about your past?  
  
Or anything that is related to you're past?" Koenma ask her seriously. Botan shook  
  
her head and speak up " Gomen ne Koenma-kun, but I don't remember anything  
  
about my past." "Hmm.how about this, do you have this feelings sometimes that  
  
when you are angry you feel like you will change into something?" Koenma asked  
  
her this time very serious. "Sometimes Koenma-kun. I sometimes feel like my  
  
body will burst!" Botan replied. "Is that so." Koenma said rubbing his chin. "Why  
  
are you suddenly gets curious about my past Koenma-sama?" she asked him. "Well  
  
one day when I was cleaning up my things, I saw your file and something strange  
  
appear on it. You don't have a blue hair instead a white long hair and two.two  
  
ears." Botan's eyes widened. "I-it can't be."she said her voice really shaking now.  
  
"I know, so that's why I want you to tell about your past it's because there is a  
  
possibility that you are." "a kitsune" Botan finished it for him. Koenma nodded.  
  
"But how can that be, I am a ningen before I became a ferry girl." Botan said  
  
reasonable "That is our problem.Now I have a news that says your mother is in  
  
Makai and.and also a kitsune." Koenma told her slowly. "My mother?!" Botan said  
  
as her eyes widened again. "Hai. She also has a blue hair when she is in her normal  
  
form, and if she is in her kitsune form her hair changes to white and ears grew  
  
above her head. Just like a kitsune." Koenma said looking straight in her eyes. "So  
  
it I true then." She said as she shook her head again. "Now, I want you to talk to  
  
Kurama, because he is the only kitsune in the group, to teach you how to change  
  
into your kitsune form." "Hai Koenma-sama." She said with a weak smile in her  
  
face. "Gomen botan." Koenma whispered as he watched her go out in the room.  
  
***  
  
At Ningenkai.  
  
Late afternoon, a boy with a red hair was walking outside his school heading  
  
toward his house. "Kurama!!!" He looked back as he heard a very familiar voice  
  
behind him. "Botan!" He shouted as he catches her from falling (A/N: Aw! Isn't  
  
that sweet? ^_~). "Thanks for saving me!" she smiled sheepishly. "Welcome. By  
  
the way what are you doing here? I hope it's not another mission." Kurama said.  
  
"Well no! I'm here because, well I um." She said slowly. Kurama raised an  
  
eyebrow. "Well I want you to tell me how to change into my kitsune form" she  
  
said with a blush. "What?! You're a kitsune?" Kurama shouted, almost all of the  
  
people started to stare them. Kurama grab her hand and they run toward his house very fast.  
  
***  
  
At Kurama's house.  
  
Kurama was breathing really hard as well as Botan. "What-do-you- mean-by- that?"  
  
Kurama asked her still catching his breath. "Well." Botan said as she approaches  
  
the couch and sit. "Well what?" Kurama asked sitting beside her and looked at her.  
  
"Well, Koenma explained all to me that I am a kitsune as well as my mother. So he  
  
ask me to ask you to teach me on how to change to my kitsune form because you  
  
are the only kitsune in our group beside me you know." Botan said looking at  
  
Kurama's eyes. "Does Yusuke and the others already know about this?" He asks  
  
and she shakes her head. "Iie. You're the only one who knows I am a kitsune  
  
beside Koenma and me" she said. "So, you're a kitsune too." Kurama whispered  
  
softly and blushed. "Did you say something Kurama?" Botan ask him looking at  
  
his face. "N-nothing. Well we can start tomorrow." He said with a smile. "Oh  
  
okay." Botan replied. "You can also sleep here if you want." He said. "Of course I  
  
will, but what if your mom wouldn't let me." She said with a frown. "Don't worry  
  
my mom's not here. She's on vacation together with her friends." Kurama  
  
explained. "Oh okay. By the way were am I going to sleep?" Botan ask him. "Oh I  
  
forgot to tell you that. You can sleep at my brother's room. He's also out. He has a  
  
camping with his club members. " he said showing her her room. "Oyasumi"  
  
Kurama said "Oyasumi" She said as she went inside 'her' room.  
  
***  
  
Four hours later. (So that was 12:00 a.m., because the last time we left them it's only 8:00 p.m.)  
  
'Oh men I can't sleep maybe I should go down and just sit in the sofa' Kurama  
  
thought as he gets off his bed. When he switches on the lights in the living room.  
  
"Botan?" Kurama ask as he approaches her, sitting in the sofa. "Hi Kurama what  
  
are you doing here?" she asked. "Well, the same as you." He replied sitting beside  
  
her. "You know Kurama, I'm a bit scared.about being a kitsune. You know a bit to  
  
dangerous" she said looking at the starry night outside the window. "Don't worry,  
  
I'm always here for you" He said gently kissing her fore head. "Arigatou." she said  
  
her eyes were almost half closed because of being tired and with a blush on her  
  
face. Suddenly her head fell in his shoulders; Kurama looked at her smiling and  
  
said "Oyasumi.Aishiteru Botan-chan" he said as he carry her unconscious body to  
  
his brother's room. He laid her body in the bed and covered her with a blanket.  
  
nadarelle's notes:  
  
Hi minna-san! Did you like my story? Well this is my second story so far. If you have any comments or suggestions just e-mail me at damselle_minamino@yahoo.com. Well Arigatou for reading! See you next chapter! U",) 


	2. Author's Note

=Author's Note:=  
  
Sorry people! This story will have its next chapter updated soon. Because my father went home this august and you know, he's strict. He doesn't even want me to touch my computer! So I hope you understand. Well see you in uhm.. Around September for my next chapter! (",)  
  
From: =Damselle Minamino= or =NaDaRe= (",) 


	3. Mate

Chapter 2: Mate  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
Action!  
  
Here in Ningenkai, the birds are flying and chirping happily, the sun smiles so  
  
bright and the wind blows freely. In a house a young lass is standing outside a  
  
garden, looking at the peaceful sky. If you look at her, you will notice she is in a  
  
deep thought. Thinking of something.until a young lad with a long red hair  
  
interrupted her. "Ohayo Botan-san!" the boy greeted. "Ohayo Kurama-kun!" Botan  
  
replied. "Well, I'm here to inform you that our breakfast is ready." Kurama said.  
  
"Oh thanks." Botan said with a smile then followed him.  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~ //~//~//  
  
After a minutes of eating. (Sorry folks! I don't know what to write while they're  
  
eating. Besides you can't talk when your mouth's full right? ^_^; )  
  
"Ahh.that breakfast is really good! Thanks Kurama!" Botan said as she approaches  
  
the couch to sit. "No problem! My mom taught me all of that!" Kurama replied  
  
also sitting in the couch. "Ne Kurama-kun, when will we start?" Botan asked him.  
  
"Well, if you want to start now, then let's go!" Kurama said looking at her beautiful  
  
lavender eyes. "Okay! You said it!" Botan said standing up and go out for the  
  
garden with Kurama by her side.  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//  
  
In the garden.  
  
"Okay, first you will have to meditate. Close your eyes.clear your mind.then, think  
  
that you want to change to your kitsune form." Kurama instructed her. Botan  
  
obeyed him but for her it was too difficult. Kurama noticed her. "You can't  
  
transform if you will not believe in your self. Think of it, make it your deepest  
  
desire in your heart." Kurama said calmly hoping that this will work. Botan  
  
followed.this time it worked. White smokes are starting to appear from her head to  
  
toe. As soon as the smoke are gone a beautiful kitsune appeared in a white robe.  
  
Kurama blinked eyes wide with an open mouth 'she's beautiful' he thought. "Are  
  
you really Botan?" Kurama asked her. "Yes, who do you expect?" She smiled at  
  
him. "I-I- I just can't believe it." Kurama said this with a blush. "Don't worry it's  
  
still me. Like you, you know. How can I change back?" Botan ask. "Well it's easy.  
  
Just think of it. But before you change back, do you already have weapons or  
  
attacks?" Kurama ask her. "Well yes, Koenma-sama gave me a pendant that have  
  
power to summon things but he said my main weapon is a staff. Here." Botan said  
  
as her pendant glow a staff like a spear appeared in her hand. "Cool!" Kurama  
  
exclaimed. "Okay now time to change back." Botan said as she turns back to the  
  
normal Botan. "Okay my business here is done. You can go back to Reikai now."  
  
Kurama said with a frown. "Wait Kurama-kun! It's not finished yet you know. This  
  
is only the first mission." Botan said holding his wrist. "What do you mean by  
  
that?" Kurama ask a bit confused. "Well the second mission is helping me find a  
  
mate kitsune and go to Makai and of course defeat those bad guys." She said  
  
loosing her grip to his wrist. "Oh, so who are you going to choose?" Kurama ask  
  
her with a blush on his face. "Well that's our problem now.wait!...why don't we go  
  
to Nadarelle's house (Whoa! How did I got here? Well I'm so lucky to meet them!)  
  
And ask her about this!" Botan said with a bright smile on her face. "Huh?"  
  
Kurama ask still confused. "Don't you remember? Nadarelle-chan can see the  
  
future through her visions! We can ask her. Maybe she know something." Botan  
  
explained to the confused Kurama. "Oh, okay.let's go now!" Kurama said as the  
  
two walk away.  
  
~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//~//  
  
In Nadarelle's house.  
  
*dingdong.dingdong.*  
  
The door suddenly opens and revealed a gold-haired, blue-eyed lass wearing a pink  
  
T-shirt and a baby blue short. "Oh hi Botan-chan, Kurama-kun. What brings you  
  
here? Well come inside!" Nadarelle said as she steps aside and led them to her  
  
living room. "Well we just want to ask you, Uh.if you know who will be my mate."  
  
Botan ask, Kurama nodded. "Well you know I know everything, of course I do!  
  
You're mate is.Kurama!" Nadarelle said with a large smile on her face. "Kurama?"  
  
Botan said with a hundred shades of red in her face. "Me?" Kurama asked blushing  
  
really wild as Botan. "Yes you, don't you know you are destined or each other?"  
  
Nadarelle said. The two still didn't speak and still blushing. "We'll, just go back  
  
again sometime, bye!" Botan said as she drag Kurama as they run toward the door  
  
of Nadarelle's house. "Okay, bye!" Nadarelle said waving her hand with a cute  
  
smile on her face. After Botan and Kurama are out of her sight, she closed the door  
  
and a screen appeared in her wall and Koenma-sama appeared in the screen. "Well  
  
as far as I can see you're doing a good job. Don't forget to follow them and help  
  
them with every battle." Koenma said to Nadarelle. "Okay" Nadarelle replied.  
  
"Good." Koenma said as the screen disappeared. "So you're also working for  
  
Koenma" a voice behind her said. Nadarelle turned around and saw Hiei. Kurama's  
  
bestfriend and a koorime. "Yeah, so what? It's none of your business" Nadarelle  
  
replied. In just a second he appeared in front of her. "Just be careful." Hiei  
  
whispered and disappear into thin air. She stood there in shock. 'What does he  
  
mean by that?' Nadarelle thought a bit blushing.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Nadarelle: "Did you really said that Hiei? O.O Hiei: "Baka! I only said that because if you will die, the story will not continue!" a bit blushing Kurama: "This two will never stop fighting *sigh*" Botan: "You're right"  
  
Ah! It's good to be back! It's been a long time since I last wrote here. So watch out for the chapter four of "Confused Feelings". Oh by the way I also wrote two poems dedicated to Kurama and Botan. Please also visit my website: www.freewebs.com/damselle. And don't forget to sign in my guestbook! (Note: if you're signing in my guestbook, please read WELL the notes that will appear after you click "sign guestbook" or after you clicked "sign guestbook" click "ok" at the box that will appear, please refresh the page, so your comments or suggestions will appear.) Arigatou until next time! u",) 


End file.
